I'll Wait for You
by fliff
Summary: "Wait for me, okay?" He asked sliding a thin gold ring with a little diamond in it on to her finger. She nodded in response and whispered a quiet. "I'll wait for you," Solder!Prussia X Fem!Canada, R&R.


I'll Wait for You

They walked silently holding hands. There were no words to express the emotions they felt in this moment. They could say good bye, but that made it feel like they would never see one another again. That thought sent a sharp pang through her hart. She squeezed her loves hand. He would be gone for at least a few months to a year, but what she feared was that he would not return at all.

The two lovers reached the end of the sidewalk ware the bus waited for the solders and stopped to face one another. There were others around them saying there departing words. She could hear a child crying for her mother not to leave. A wife said her shaky goodbye to her husband before he departed for war. It all shook her nerves and threatened to break her resolve.

"Birdie, I promise I will come home." He whispered placing his hand on her cheek and tilting her head up so Blue-violet eyes met red ones. He slid is hand down her left arm and took her hand in his. "So wait for me, okay?" He asked sliding a thin gold ring with a little diamond in it on to her finger.

She nodded in response and whispered a quiet. "I'll wait for you," He pulled her close and kissed her. When they parted lips he turned away, whispered good bye and boarded the bus. She stood in silence watching his broad back leave. He took a seat by a window; he gave her a sad smile. She took in a shaking breath.

"You better come home!" She yelled and turned and ran off back down the sidewalk away from ware they parted.

The doctor stood in front of her in the small clinic room, a clipboard in hand, nodding in approval.

"Am I..?" she asked unable to finish the sentence.

"Indeed you are." The doctor told her. She wasn't sure if she should smile and be happy or be afraid. Her sister who had been standing beside her gave a little cheer.

"Congratulations little sis!" Her sister told her giving her a hug. She accepted the hug, but couldn't help, but let a tear slid down her face.

"How long?" she asked the doctor whipping away the tear.

"Eight weeks" he replayed.

_"Just before he'd left for the __war," _She told herself.

At home she sat on the couch with her laptop on her lap. She struggled with the words to tell him what had become know. She typed and deleted word after word for more than an hour. She feared what he would say or do. Eventually she gave up and when to bed.

For more than a month she mulled over what to tell him. She was in the kitchen that Saturday morning making pancakes when the phone rang. She flipped the last one off the griddle and hurried to the phone.

"Hello, this is the-"

"Hallo, Birdie," The voice from the other side of the line cut her short. She held her breath unsure if it was really him. "How have you been?" he asked. She let her breath out slowly.

"I have a big surprise for you when you come home," She told him it was his turn to hold his breath, and then let it out as a laugh. She didn't have to see his face to now he was smiling.

"I'll be home by New Year's." He told her, not needing her to explain to know what she had meant.

Tomorrow would be Christmas. She would be spending the holiday with her sister and her husband. They had insisted that she not spend such an important holiday alone. For now though she was sitting on the cushioned seat in the bay window watching the snow fall in the dark outside.

It had been snowing just like this on the day he'd first confessed his love to her. They had been seniors in high school. Back then she had not imagined that their lives would be like this. She looked down at the polished gold band one her hand that rested on her protruding stomach.

"Please, come home safe, Gil," She prayed aloud. She glanced back out the window and caught a glimpse of something moving down the dark snow covered drive way. She stared at the moving figure, it had a bag over its shoulder, but she could not make out its fetchers. She stood from her seat, sliding in to her slippers and rushed to the front door. In the foyer she grabbed a heavy long coat and pulled it over her body then stepped out in to the cool snow filled air.

She stayed at the edge of the porch watching the figure approach. She could now tell it was a man. He stopped a few feet away and pulled of his hat and smiled up at her.

"I'm home, Birdie," He told her. She nearly leaped of the porch steps and in to his arms. He spun her around before setting her back on the ground and pulling her back to have a look at her. He smiled at her and pulled her back in to his arms.

"We'll get married in the summer," He told her, she nodded. She was so happy he was home she was crying as he led he back into that house

In the summer she was dressed in white and held a little blond angel in her arms. He smiled at them both. The little blond angel stared up at her mother and father with blue-violet eyes. She smiled and giggled. She was too young to understand what was happening, but she knew that they were happy.

**Fin**

**Authors notes:**

Thank you for reading this story. I apologize if the way it's written makes it harder to fallow. I find it fun to write stories ware the characters are not referred to by their manes just by gender or age.

**I hope you enjoyed this and it would be awesome if you would tell me what you think.**

By the way this was written back around New Year's I just edited it and posted it to day.


End file.
